After Dinner
by TitansRule
Summary: "Don," Jess said seriously. "Would you like to come in? For some coffee?" They both knew she meant more than just coffee. As promised to my 'Impossible' readers, because they've been fantastic and I don't want to change the rating.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY.  
****Series: 'Impossible'.  
****Spoilers: None.**

**Rather uninspiring title, I know.**

**Note: This is set after Chapter Eighteen of my fic 'Impossible'. You don't have to have read that to enjoy this; you just need to understand that Jess fell back in time to the beginning of Season 2 after she was shot at the end of Season 5. Translations and extra notes will be at the end.**

* * *

After Dinner

"_Don," Jess said seriously. "Would you like to come in? For some coffee?"_

_Don leaned across to kiss her, one hand sliding to caress her knee under the hem of her dress, the other cupping her face. "Do you actually mean 'coffee'?" He asked softly, with a knowing glint in his eye._

_Jess smirked at him. "Hell no."_

Later, Jess would wonder how she got her door open; as soon as they reached her apartment, Don's hand slid from her lower back to her waist, allowing him to move behind her, his mouth attaching itself to her neck.

"Mmm, Don …" Jess warned. "I need to … I can't …"

"What's the matter, Detective?" Don asked, smirking into her skin. "Am I distracting you?"

"We get arrested for public indecency, I'm blaming you." Jess warned, finally getting her key into the lock.

When the door closed behind them, Jess turned to face him and kissed him hard, pushing him back against the door.

_God, I missed this._ She mused, parting her lips to allow his tongue to slip between them, tracing every millimetre of her mouth before coaxing hers into a primal dance she had long since memorised.

"Jess …" Don moaned her name into her mouth and spun them so she was trapped between his body and the door. Seconds later, he wrenched his mouth from hers and began kissing down her neck, to the junction of her shoulder. "You're so beautiful." He murmured against her skin. "So beautiful." He lifted his head. "Are you sure about this?"

Jess resisted the urge to roll her eyes and tugged lightly on his tie, undoing it. "I'm _very _sure about this." She tilted her head back, surveying him closely. "Are _you_ sure about this?"

Don chuckled. "Have you _seen_ yourself? How could I _not_ be sure about it?" He willingly helped her unbutton his shirt and she pushed it off his shoulders, delighting in the fact that he'd forgone an undershirt that evening.

"Just so we're clear." Jess leaned forwards, pressing her lips to his shoulder, before trailing them down across his chest, flicking her tongue over his nipples as she passed.

"Jess …" Don murmured. "Baby, you've got me at a disadvantage."

"Don't I always?" Jess grinned.

"Well, yeah." Don tilted her face up to kiss her. "But that's not what I meant. You know my body like the back of your hand."

Jess pressed a kiss at the smooth skin that had once borne the remnants of an explosion that had almost taken his life. "Not quite." She murmured.

If Don heard her, he didn't ask. "Come on." He whispered, taking her hand. "I'm not doing this up against the door."

As he pulled his body away from hers, Jess let out a groan, but she knew he was right. So she didn't argue as he led her into her bedroom, his touch burning through her.

But as soon as _this_ door closed behind them, it was different; he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly, almost reverently, as his thumbs traced gentle circles on the sensitive patches of skin below her ears.

Jess broke the kiss with a gasp. "Don …"

"Ssh." Don kissed her neck, his hands sliding back to the top of her dress, gently sliding the zipper down.

Jess pulled out of his embrace, stepping back to allow the garment to fall to the floor. She stepped out of it, somehow not catching her feet in the material, suddenly filled with a seductive grace she had never possessed until she met Don, and she knew what he'd meant in her living room.

She'd done this before; it was eerily familiar and she'd been in his bed hundreds of times before, let her hands and mouth travel over every inch of him until he called out, knew what it was like to feel him make love to her in every way possible.

But he hadn't and he didn't.

And now she could see the slight self-doubt in his eyes.

"I love you." Jess whispered, moving back into his arms, letting out a soft sigh as his skin met hers. "And I need you."

Don let out a shaky breath. "God, Jessica, you're breath-taking, you know that? Are you sure it's me you want?"

"I love you." Jess repeated, more firmly. "And, yes, I'm sure; why wouldn't I be?"

"You ever heard of Helen of Troy?" Don asked.

"The face that launched a thousand ships?" Jess frowned. "Most people have. Why?"

"She's got nothin' on you, sweetheart." Don told her, honesty shining in his eyes. "I'm just having a little trouble believin' that I'm lookin' at this perfect goddess and she wants _me_ in her bed over every other guy who'd kill to be here."

"Well, that won't endear them." Jess pulled a face. "Think of the paperwork." She cupped his face, forcing him to meet her eyes. "You're everything I've ever wanted."

She wanted to reassure him, she _did_, but she couldn't wait much longer.

Thankfully, he seemed to read the desire in her eyes and his hands tightened on her waist, walking her backwards towards the bed, his mouth descending on hers once again. Anticipating his next actions, Jess managed to turn them so his legs hit the mattress first and she landed on top of him, rather than beneath him.

"Not fair." Don muttered.

"Suck it up, Detective." Jess kissed him, grinding her hips as she straddled his waist, effectively keeping him from moving. "This whole 'me knowing you better than you know me' thing won't last forever and I, for one, would like to take advantage of it." She sat up, flicking her hair out of her face as she ran a hand down to his belt buckle. "And you're overdressed."

Don propped himself up on his elbows as she undid his belt and tugged his pants down, taking his boxers with them.

Although she was still in heels, he'd toed his shoes off inside the door, so she didn't have to bother, running her hands up his thighs to his already hard member, unable to hide the lustful gleam in her eyes.

The tip of her tongue appeared from between her lips, wetting them as her eyes slid up his body to meet his, before leaning forwards and taking the head of his cock in her mouth.

"Fuck!" Don hissed, his hips bucking of their own accord. "Jess …"

Jess didn't respond, taking him so deep into her mouth that he hit the back of her throat, and he bucked his hips again, his hands flying to tangle in her hair.

"Jess! Fuck, baby, you need to stop …"

Reluctantly, Jess pulled up, releasing him with a soft pop. "Something wrong?"

"No." Don swallowed hard. "You are _very_ good at that. But you've still got the advantage."

"Yeah, and that doesn't happen very often." Jess grinned. "Can't you just let me keep it?"

"Mmm, no." Don flipped them so she was lying beneath him and she gaped at him. "How'd you do that?"

"Talent." Don answered absently, covering her upper chest with kisses. "This needs to come off." He murmured, running a finger along the top of her bra.

"Need some help?" Jess teased lightly.

Don grinned at her. "As if." His hands slipped beneath her for a second, before he pulled the strapless material away from her and tossed it somewhere over his shoulder. "God, you're perfect."

Jess opened her mouth to protest, but he dropped a soft kiss on her lips to stop her, before trailing his mouth down her neck to her chest, one hand stroking her left breast softly, tweaking the nipple into a hard peak until she arched into his touch.

"Oh God …" Jess whispered, feeling her body react to his very talented ministrations.

Don took her other nipple in his mouth, suckling softly, causing her to cry out, her hips bucking as her core ached for attention.

"Don …" Jess moaned. "Please …"

"Ssh ..." Don soothed. "I'm catching up."

"I thought we agreed I could keep the advantage." Jess squirmed under his touch, letting out a gasp, then a moan, when he nipped her lightly.

"No, _you_ agreed you could keep the advantage." Don corrected, moving down to her toned stomach, tenderly kissing the scars left by the shooting. "_I _have decided that I want to get to know every single inch of you." He glanced up at her. "I can't have changed _that_ much."

"You haven't." Jess said quietly, seeing the hesitation in his eyes. "Or didn't, I should say." She smiled softly at him. "I just really want you."

Don smiled back at her and shifted further down her body, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. "Hey …" He stroked the skin. "When'd you get this done?"

Jess bit her lip. "I'd forgotten about that. About two days before the shooting." She watched nervously as he traced the linked initials and the writing in French beneath it. _Thank God I decided not to go with the dates. _"I can get it removed or something if …"

"No." Don cut her off. "The J and the D is us, right?"

"No, it stands for Justice Done." Jess rolled her eyes. "I'm strange like that."

Don chuckled. "Alright, I see your point. And the French?"

"'My heart, my life, my love'." Jess translated. "_Mon cœur, ma vie, mon amour._"

"It sounds better in French." Don kissed it again. "Leave it?"

"Of course." Jess whispered.

"_Go raibh maith agat._" Don murmured against her skin. "_Tá grá agam duit._"

Jess felt a shiver run through her; she had found it a little amusing how much her speaking French turned him on, until he started using his own mother tongue in bed. She spoke about as much Gaelic as he did French, but she knew what the first part meant and she could take a guess at the second.

"_Tá fáilte romhat._" She hesitated, then switched. "_Je t'adore aussi_."

Don lifted his head. "You speak Irish?"

Jess chuckled. "Not really. You taught me a little and I know what 'thank you' means. And how to say 'You're welcome'."

"I teach you anything else?" Don asked with a grin, busying himself with a tender spot behind her knee.

"Hmm …" Jess pretended to think, letting out a soft moan as his fingers stroked her thighs. "I don't think so. Although you did say I made a good corned beef and cabbage."

Don slipped her shoes off, pressing a kiss to her left ankle before glancing up. "I think I just fell a little bit more in love with you."

Jess chuckled. "Well, they do say that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Whoever 'they' are, they know what they're talking about." Don murmured, kissing his way back up her legs and hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties.

Slipping them off, he sat back, a look of utter adoration on his face. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. "I love you so much."

Jess would have responded, the hand on her thigh had moved up to brush against her centre and her hips bucked with a soft groan.

"You're so wet, baby." Don leaned forwards and closed his lips around her clit, tugging softy.

"Don!" Jess's hips bucked again and her hands clenched the sheets tightly. "I … you …"

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Don asked into her skin, tracing the junction of her thigh. "You taste incredible." He commented as an afterthought.

"I want you inside me." Jess hissed. "That's what."

"As you wish." Don slid up her body and kissed her softly. "Condom?"

"Top drawer." Jess answered, squirming beneath him.

Don groaned at the movement. "Bear with me, darling." He reached over and found what he was looking for, slipping it onto his cock before settling atop her again. "Look at me." He whispered, when her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of his erection brushing against her sensitive clit.

Jess opened her eyes again, looking into his, feeling herself begin to drown in blue as his gaze seemed to penetrate right through her.

"I love you." Don said softly.

"I love you too." Jess responded just as quietly.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, Don slid into her, moaning as he felt her soft inner-walls clenching down on him. "Jess …"

"Oh, Don …" Jess couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her as he began to move within her.

Though she'd been with him a hundred or more times before, this was different, more intimate – something she'd once believed wasn't possible.

She felt as though she was flying; that if Don wasn't holding her, she'd be floating near the ceiling. She rolled her hips against him, encouraging him to move faster.

Any noise they made was reduced to sighs, gasps and soft moans and Jess clung to him, her orgasm rushing towards her like a tidal wave that threatened to sweep her away, but she wanted it to; she needed it to; because she knew he'd keep her from drowning.

Then, as the wave drew nearer and nearer, their tangled voices began making sense.

"God, Jessica, you feel so good." Don groaned, kissing her neck, before sliding his lips to her mouth.

Jess moaned into his mouth, gasping for breath as the kiss ended, even though it hadn't lasted that long. "Don … don't stop …"

"Never." Don agreed, his voice vibrating through her throat as he trailed kisses down to her chest. "I don't ever wanna stop, Jess; you … Oh fuck …"

They were moving faster now; with every thrust, Don seemed to catch her clit and she could feel herself right on the edge.

"Don, I'm … I'm so close, baby, please …"

"Come for me, Jess." Don murmured, running a thumb over one of her nipples. "Come on."

His words pushed her over the edge and she stiffened, pleasure rocketing through her, her fingers digging into his back, his name echoing off the walls of her bedroom, swiftly followed by hers as her climax triggered his own orgasm.

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence as they gulped in air.

Finally mustering up the energy, Don rolled off her and she immediately curled into his side, needing to keep the contact between them.

"Sweetheart," Don murmured, "you need to let me move."

Jess sighed, but knew he was right, shifting to let him toss the used condom into the trash can. Then he pulled the covers over them and pulled her back to his side, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

"Has it always been _that_ good?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

Jess smiled. "No. It's never been _that_ good. I mean, it was always amazing, but that was … wow."

"Yeah." Don agreed softly, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jess murmured, nestling closer to him.

Don's hand moved to her stomach, covering the scar on her abdomen, and she couldn't help smiling: the same thing had happened the first time round, only the roles had been reversed.

"I swear to you, Jessica," he whispered, "we'll find some way of stopping this."

"I know." Jess kissed his shoulder.

_I just hope I can return the favour._

**

* * *

AN: First things first, translations:**

_Go raibh maith agat_– **Thank you.**

_Tá grá agam duit_– **I love you.**

_Tá fáilte romhat_– **You're welcome.**

_Je t'adore aussi_ – **I love you too.**

**As for Jess's tattoo, I mentioned it in greater detail in 'Happy Birthday' - so if you want a more detailed description, read that XD - which is part of my 'Kindred Spirits' series (this is me shamelessly promoting, so if you'd be good enough to indulge me for a few minutes), which – as I believe I've mentioned before – I'm using as a sort of background for 'Impossible'. Which is getting a little confusing, because I haven't finished writing 'Kindred Spirits'. So, basically, if I mention something that you don't recognise from the show, it's from 'Kindred' and if I mention something you don't recognise from 'Kindred' it's because it's from the show or out of canon completely …**

**Right, having totally confused myself, and probably you, I'll leave you with a request: Review please!**


End file.
